


life after the Game is over

by snakelesbians



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: The humans were wrong, Ra-Baruba-De survived the attacks and now she's watching them.





	life after the Game is over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).

The Gegeru was over, Kuuga had evolved and eliminated N-Daguva-Zeba, and Ra-Baruba-De was now the sole Gurongi surviving in the world of humans. Days after she removed herself from the sea the Gurongi was still unsure what to do with herself now that the game which had been the purpose for her life before and after her resurrection was finished. Ra-Baruba-De had spent the days after her narrow escape from death observing humans as a collective unit but especially observing the humans that congregated in the area she now knew to be a police station, a location at which the human who hunts other humans spent large amounts of time. 

The last remaining Gurongi leant against a tree and settled in to watch as humans began to pass her by with increasing frequency as the sun rose above the surrounding buildings, doors were opened and humans began to flow into and out of these buildings, the general hum of humanity increasing as the hours continued to pass by and with it increased the frequency by which Ra-Baruba-De was greeted by passing humans in what she supposed was a human ritual, though she was unsure of what the purpose of this practice might be. The Gurongi continued this observation of humanity for many days, but was un-surprised when she was confronted by a human whom she recognised, the one who hunted the humans, the policeman. 

“Put your hands up slowly and don’t try anything sneaky or i will shoot you, and we both know these rounds are capable of hurting you.” Kaoru Ichijo spoke calmly from Re-Baruba-De’s left side, though she immediately noticed that he was clearly tense from her presence. 

Re-Baruba-De raised her hands and waiting calmly and without any fear for the police officer to continue speaking to her.

“What are you planning? Are you the only Gurongi left? Why are you waiting near the station?” Ichijou questioned her fun pointed squarely at her forehead but his finger not yet on the trigger as he cautiously waited for a response from the being standing before him with a blank expression upon her face.

“The Gegeru is over Kuuga has eliminated all other members of my race and my purpose within this world has been removed, I have been observing the ongoings of humanity, especially those who have the potential to become like us Gurongi sooner than the rest of your species, a group which I have ascertained includes all of those falling under the designation of ‘police’ such as yourself.” Re-Baruba-De fell silent and looked to Ichijou to indicate that her portion of the conversation had been completed. What she saw was the face of a confused man attempting but failing to appear in control and knowledgeable of the situation he found himself in. 

“Why? Why observe us, why would you not pursue kuuga for eliminating your kind, why not attack us for doing the same?” Ichijou finally managed to say, after a period of stilted silence broken only by the noises of people beginning to congregate around the two, pointing in confusion only to be warned off by police that were equally as confused by the ongoings as the civilians they were attempting to protect.

“There is no point, the game has been completed, it was never my role to be a fighter simply a judge of those worthy to participate and to be an observer of the ongoings of the game as it progressed to the final stages, I was unable to observe the game to its conclusion but I have come to the understanding that Kuuga has remained mostly-human and in addition to this feat was able to defeat N-Daguva-Zeba to a more thorough degree than the Kuuga of the past. This means that it would be a pointless exercise to attempt retribution upon him as he has already defeated Gurongi specialising in combat and area which was never a priority to the Ra. There is also no point in attempting to destroy your tribe, they have the capability to evolve in a way which may allow me to regain my previous purpose, I wish to observe your kind as they walk down their inevitable path.”

“Humanity will never become like the Gurongi, we\ can be better than that, we all have the capability to improve each other to work together, not to sensely slaughter others for the sake of a sick game like the Gurongi did.” Ichijou sighed, before putting away his gun and approaching Ra-Baruba-De actions that surprised himself, the only thing that surprised him more than his actions were that she remained in place as he neared her. “Humanity has the power to improve ourselves and each other every time we try to help others, that’s why Go...Kuuga was able to succeed in defeating Unidentified Life Form #0, he had the support of all of us and the drive to save people, that's what sets us apart from you.”

Ra-Baruba-De hummed pensively and moved for the first time since Ichijou had confronted her in order to look up at the sky that was beginning to darken as another day of her now pointless life began to come to a close. “The things that you say are very interesting Hunter and yet i am unsure of how much either of us believing in their truth, but it does intrigue me in the possibilities for the future of your kind, it seems that there is more to observe about you than I had previously thought, I must thank you for giving me such things to consider, maybe we can discuss them again once i have made more observations of humanity. I look forward to seeing you again Hunter, farewell for now.” Once finished she raised her hand as rose petals began to emit from her being, Ichijou unable to act in time to stop her before he collapsed and she turned walking away as night fell, another day complete in a life that was beginning to regain purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> before i started researching and writing this fic the only things i knew about Ra-Baruba-De were 1. shes sexy as hell and 2. she should have been the main villan, and i was dang well correct about both of those.
> 
> I hope that you found at least a little enjoyment from this tale~


End file.
